


An Unplanned Surprise

by csigirl3137



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Affectionate Spencer Reid, BAU family, Cheeky Derek Morgan, F/M, Fluff, Happy Spencer Reid, Helpful JJ, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: The reader and Spencer are in a relationship, both working as profilers in the BAU. But now the reader has some news for Spencer.





	An Unplanned Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just a little fluffy thing that I wrote a while back and recently started Criminal minds all over again and wanted to share! Hope you enjoy!!

I stared down at the little pink and white stick in my hand and looked at the plus sign in the little window of the stick. 

“It’s a plus. Holy shit.” I gasped as my thoughts and my heartbeat started to race. “Pregnant. I’m pregnant.” It was official, I was pregnant with Spencer Reid’s baby. I was going to have a genius baby. 

I took a deep breath and glanced up at the clock on my bathroom wall. It was 7:30. 

“Oh crap. I’m gonna be late.” I groaned as I pushed myself up off the toilet seat lid I’d been sitting on. I exited the bathroom and slipped on my black flats, grabbed my brief case and ran out the door of my apartment. 

25 minutes later I was swinging into a parking spot in the parking garage of Quantico. I pocketed my keys, and sprinted towards the elevator. 

“Hold the door!” I yelled as I spotted Morgan stepping into the elevator. I saw a smirk cross his face as he spotted me running towards the door.

“Running a little late today Y/L/N?” He asked cheekily as I sprinted into the elevator.

“Yeah, just a little late.” I panted. “I overslept this morning.” I replied as the elevator doors slid shut and we started to descend.

“I guess you spent too much time gettin’ it on with Reid last night.” Morgan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“Actually, Reid and I spent last night apart.” I answered. “I wasn’t feeling that well and Spencer wanted to catch up on his case files.” The look Morgan gave me told me that he didn’t believe me but he was going to accept the answer.

“What!? It’s the truth!” I exclaimed. Morgan just gave me a slight nod, a shit eating grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. “You have a dirty mind Derek Morgan.” Morgan laughed as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal the bullpen and the rest of the BAU team members. 

“Hey, good morning.” Spencer gave me a smile as I slid into my desk that was situated right in front of his so he and I were always face to face during the day, at least when we were in our desks. 

“Morning love.” I winked and subtly blew him a kiss as I set my briefcase down on my desk and then made my way to the breakroom area to get a cup of coffee. Spencer followed me over and stood at a distance that could completely be considered as innapropriate if Hotch or Strauss walked by. 

“I missed you last night Y/N.” Spencer tucked my hair back behind my ear and spoke softly, his hand resting subtly on my lower back, his mouth close to my ear. 

“I missed you too but I didn’t feel well.” I replied as I poured coffee into my coffee cup. I looked up at Spencer and gave him a smile as I stepped back away from the coffee pot and over to where the creamer and sugar was all stored. Frowning as I remembered that I technically shouldn't be drinking caffinated coffee now that I was pregnant, I dumped the right amount of cream and sugar in it and then handed it to Spencer. He happily took a sip of it before replying.

“I would have taken care of you. You know it’s been scientifically proven that people who have others to take care of them while they’re sick, get better faster than those who have to take care of themselves while sick.” Spencer spouted off one of his facts that made you wonder “how does he know this?” 

“I know you would have, but I just wanted to sleep and with you around, I don’t get much of that done.” I smiled as I unconsciously placed a hand on my abdomen, trying to ignore the caffeine craving I was feeling and the slight jealousy that Spencer could still drink it.

“Hey Reid, Y/L/N.” Emily nodded at us as she made her way towards the coffee pot as well.   
“Morning Emily.” I returned the nod.

“Hey Guys, briefing room asap.” JJ called as she made her way past us, moving at rapid speed. We all nodded and after Emily finished pouring her coffee, she, Spencer and I all made our way up to the briefing room.

“Alright guys. We’ve got what looks to be a serial in Triple Creek Nevada. We’ve got three female bodies that have turned up in a local hunting ground in the past three weeks. It’s been one body a week so far and all of them have been killed on Fridays.” Morgan started explaining the case when I felt a horrible wave a nausea that rolled over me and I knew my breakfast was going to be on the floor soon if I didn’t make it to the bathroom soon.

“Excuse me,” I pushed my chair back from the table, clamped my hand over my mouth and sprinted towards the bathroom. I barely dropped to my knees in front of the toilet before my entire breakfast and all the dinner I’d eaten last night was coming up and out into the toilet. 

I don’t think I was on the bathroom floor for very long but pretty soon the bathroom door opened just as I started to heave again. Gentle hands pulled my hair back away from my face as I started to puke again.

“Y/N/N are you alright?” JJ’s voice asked as the hands pulled my hair back away from my face tighter. I spit the remnants of the vomit out of my mouth, sitting back on my heels as JJ handed me a water bottle. 

“JJ, hey, thanks.” I took the water bottle, twisted the top off and rinsed out my mouth, spitting it into the toilet as I got to my feet and flushed it.

“Are you okay?” JJ asked again as I made my way to the sinks.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. I’ve just been kind of nauseous lately. I think I ate something bad yesterday.” I replied as I stood in front of the sink panting.

“Ate something bad?” JJ raised an eyebrow that said she didn’t quite believe me.

“Um, yeah.” I replied not meeting her eyes in the mirror.

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” JJ asked with a small smile on her face. I met her eyes in the mirror and turned around to face her. 

“I am.” I replied with a big smile on my face.

“When did you find out?” JJ asked, looking extremely happy for me.   
“This morning, before I left for work.”

“This morning?” JJ asked with a shocked look on her face. I nodded. “Does Spencer know yet?” I shook my head.

“No, he doesn’t. I haven’t told him or anyone yet. You’re actually the first to find out. If we didn’t get a new case today I was going to call the doctors for an appointment as soon as possible.” I replied.

“You need to tell Spencer. You know he’s entertained the idea of little baby genius’s and he really likes the idea.” JJ replied.

“I know. I know. I’ll tell him soon. We should probably get back. Hotch is going to have my hide as it is.” I finished off the rest of the water bottle and dropped the empty plastic bottle into the recycling bin right outside the bathroom.

“Well, as far as I know you’ve never taken any sort of sick day or been late for work so I’m sure Morgan and Hotch will understand if you had to run out this time. You aren’t planning on leaving work because you threw up, right?” JJ asked. I shook my head.

“Nope.”

“So, Morgan and Hotch will be okay with it then. Come on.” JJ took my hand and tugged me back towards the briefing room.\

“Y/L/N, you alright?” Morgan asked as JJ and I re-entered the briefing room. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Something I ate last night didn’t agree with me though.” I replied.

“We’re going to Nevada. Wheels up in thirty. Grab your go bag.” Hotch ordered as we all dispersed.

“Y/N/N, my love, are you alright?” Spencer asked as he made his way towards me. 

“Yeah, Spence I’m alright. I need to speak with you before we head to the jet though. Meet me downstairs in the supply room in 5 minutes.” I gave him a small smile and hurried off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

5 minutes later I was pacing back and forth in the oldest, least used supply room, when there was a quick series of knocks on the door that was Spencer and I’s signal. I quickly opened it and ushered him inside. I couldn’t even get a word out before Spencer had me pinned up against a wall, one hand holding my wrists above my head as his other hand quickly moved to the buttons of my silk sapphire blue shirt, and his talented long slender fingers flicking open buttons on my shirt as his lips collided with mine, sending fire racing through my body and heat pooling between my legs. 

“Spencer, Spence, babe,” I gasped as his mouth moved from my lips to my neck. “Babe, babe, as much as I enjoy this,” I let out a soft squeal as Spencer’s hand slipped into my shirt, his hand dipping into the cup of my bra, rolling my nipple between his fingers. “This isn’t what I brought you down here for.” Spencer removed his lips from my neck and took his hand out of my bra.

“Oh, sorry Y/N/N.” He gave me a smile that said he wasn’t really sorry as he started to button my shirt back up again.

“No, no, it’s okay. I missed you just as much as you’ve missed me. But Spencer, I need to tell you something really important. And I need you to promise that you won’t freak out or get extremely defensive and overprotective of me now.” Spencer finished buttoning up my shirt as I finished my statement.

“Y/N/N, what…?” Spencer’s grin faded into a look of confusion and slight concern. I took Spencer’s hand and interlaced his fingers with mine. 

“Spencer, what’s something you’ve told me you always wanted but it would be a really big commitment?” I asked. The look on Spencer’s face told me that he was currently thinking but seemed to be coming up short. Half of me wanted to roll my eyes. For all of his intelligence, he was drawing a blank on this??

I took his hand and placed it on my abdomen.

“Spencer, baby, I’m pregnant.” I bit my lip as I waited for his reaction, hoping it wouldn’t be a bad one. Shock was the first thing to register on Spencer’s face. His hands came up to his face to cover his mouth as I saw his eyes light up.

“Y/N/N, really!? Pregnant!?” Spencer’s hands moved from his face to wrap around me, pulling me close as he kissed me again. He was smiling when he pulled away so was I.

“So, you’re happy about this?” I asked. Spencer nodded, his face still lit up by a smile.

“Yes! I’m very happy about this! God, Y/N, Y/N/N, my love, I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear this from you. When did you find out!?” He asked.

“I actually just found out this morning. I took the test before I came to work.” 

“When were you going to tell me?” He asked.

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to tell you today or after we got back from Triple Creek.” I replied. “I didn’t know if I was going to have time to tell you today.”

“I’m so happy you did.” 

“Me too. Me too. Everything is going to be perfect Spencer. It’ll be perfect.” I smiled up at him. Spencer pressed his forehead against mine his eyes locked on mine, his fingers interlacing with mine.

“I love you Y/N, Y/L/N.” 

“I love you too Spencer Reid.”


End file.
